broken_down_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Novajack
Novajack is a main protagonist in Broken Down. The narrative moves into her perspective repeatedly within the story. Appearance Novajack is a golden-yellow Pegasus mare with a very scruffy dark brown mane and tail. She has bright green eyes. Her cutie mark is a white open book and a white quill with a black outline going down the middle. Novajack is one of the four 'human group', meaning she has origins in an alternate dimension where the main 'template' species are humans. This leads to her pony form having canine teeth, and an omnivorous diet. Just as Broken Down began, she got attacked and her wing was damaged so it is as of now wrapped up in a bandage. Composition Identity Novajack at the time of Broken Down is 21 years old. She is a cis-female and a heterosexual, though slightly bi-curious. Talent Unknown Personality Novajack is a rather childish character, who can be quite flirty and sometimes rather full of herself. She's actually an introvert and prefers smaller groups, acting grumpier with larger ones. She acts like she's her own powerful self but bends quickly to authority, and is easily scared. She does what she can for others. Profession(s) Adventure Writer Astronomer Relations & Friendships Novajack's blood-relatives don't have any confirmed names, and as such aren't on the list. She has two siblings. - Chicken Run (best friend and complicated love interest) - Enderwings (close friend) - Fallen Sanity (close friend and brother-like figure) - Tau (best friend) - Pumpkin Pi (best friend) - Battony Hatches (friend) History & Creation Novajack, along with the rest of the 'Human Group' were born in an alternate world to Broken Down's world. When they hit around 16 or 17 years old, Enderwings' lover, a character known as Battony Hatches, was killed in a car accident near their school. Distraught, Enderwings and Novajack came together with a plan to find some way to get Battony back, whether it was their Battony or a different Battony. They found out that their own school had a time tear within its vicinity, so they spent the next year or two examining it and discovering ways to open it and move through to another world. The time came. The night to come was to feature a total lunar eclipse. The weather changed mysteriously for the entire three days. Two of the days were spent studying and preparing, and the last day was to head through and explore. There was a formal at school that day, so everyone got ready. When the formal began and they got to school, Enderwings went to the memorial the students had made for human-Battony to check up and say goodbye to her lost friend. Fallen Sanity, having not known any Avi or any other character of interest kinda just followed Enderwings for a bit. Novajack and Chicken Run hung out at the front of the school. Novajack's googly, tired and lovestruck mind decided it would be a great idea to force Chicken Run to go through the portal with her, and Enderwings and Fallen, seeing them, jumped in after. The portal closed only moments later, and they were stuck there. For a year after that, Chicken Run tried not to speak to Novajack. Fallen met Avi and started working with her. Enderwings continued her search for any trace of a Battony existing in the area. She didn't find her, but found that the alternate equivalents of her friends had mysteriously disappeared on the same day the 'Human Group' appeared. For the next two years Chicken Run and Novajack started talking again, but it was uneasy. Fallen basically left them to 'work best' with Avi. Enderwings found no luck. The group found stable and comfortable jobs in their new dwellings. Trivia - Novajack's name is a mixture of her real-life counterpart's name, and a reference to their love of space. It has nothing to do with Applejack (in fact, when they came up with the name, they didn't even consider that there would be other characters with jack at the end of their names). - Novajack's element would be kindness. It was actually quite difficult to think up what she would be. She's never actually been a very friend-pony... - Novajack loves cats but also loves dogs. - Novajack spends some of her time trying to help Chicken Run fly. Themes Individual Themes - Spaceman - The Killers - Blood // Water - grandson Shared Themes - Find The Pieces - TryHardNinja --- Shared with Chicken Run - Rewrite The Stars - Greatest Showman Soundtrack --- Shared with Chicken Run - You're My Best Friend - Queen --- Shared with Chicken Run Credits Novajack was designed and developed by StormClawPonyRises. Enderwings and Battony Hatches belong to EnderwingsThePony. Chicken Run was co-designed by StormClawPonyRises and EnderwingsThePony for Chickay-San. Fallen Sanity and Avi belong to TheDayMySanityFell. The rest of the mentioned characters belong to their respective owners.